


Bury Me In Satin

by MadChap05



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Just a tiny piece of heartbreak, That was very short, This is kinda shitty, but i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadChap05/pseuds/MadChap05
Summary: Kimberly knew she was going to die.But she couldn't go yet, so she called Trini.Because she wasn't leaving without telling her wife how much she loved her one last time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from If I Die Young

She knew she was going to die.

It was a surprise she lasted this long, but Kimberly couldn't leave without telling Trini she loved her.  
The woman leaned against the wall, holding her bleeding stomach with one hand and dialing her wife's number with the other.

Trini picked up at the first ring, as always. 

"Hey, Kim," Kimberly smiled, she would never get tired of hearing that voice, "You're good?"  
"Yeah," She frowned, her voice sounding foreign and far too loud in her ears, "I'm good."

"Ok. I'm picking up the kids today, so you don't have to worry about that," Kim smiled again, thinking about the twins. Then winced and groaned, feeling the pain of her wounds, "Kimberly, are you sure you're okay?" 

"I'm fine," she's not, "Just my hip hitting on the furniture again." Trini laughed.  
"Of course," Kim could feel her grip on the world weakening, but she had to hold on a little longer, she hadn't said what she had to say, "I have to go, but I see you soon, yeah?" 

"Yeah," She slid down the wall, "Sooner than you think."  
"Bye, Kim, I love you."  
"I love you too, Trini."


	2. Sink me in a river (at dawn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did another thing

Kimberly opened her eyes. Or tried, everything hurt. She could feel a hand in hers, the presence of someone at her side. Kim knew she was at the hospital, if that incessant, and very annoying, beeping was any indication. 

She was alive. Kimberly was alive, in much pain, but alive. God, she must look like shit. 

The woman tried to open her eyes, again, blinking and adjusting to the bright lights and white walls. Seriously, why are hospitals like this?   
The person at her side moved and made some kind of noise. Trini. Of course. 

Kim smiled, looking at Trini, sitting on a chair, resting her head on the bed and holding Kimberly's hand in a vice like grip. How long has she been here?

Trini shifted again, rising her head and blinking slowly. The woman looked up, blinking again. Then she noticed. 

Kimberly was awake. 

"Kim!" She jumped up, surprised, "You're awake!" 

"No, I'm still sleeping, can't you see?" She teased her wife, with a fond smile, "Hey, Trini" 

"You're back" 

"You're not getting rid of me so soon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened  
> How? Good question, for I have no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened  
> So yeah... This is my first fanfiction, so comments are appreciated.  
> Thanks!


End file.
